witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 82
Infinite Wonderland is the 82nd chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. Tasha appears in Wonderland and is amazed by the scenery. Ryuhwan shoots him in the chest and Tasha recovers immediately after. Alice reveals herself and explains all the properties of her magic. Tasha is unsure about all of this but is straightened out by Ryuhwan who begins his training. Summary Tasha, who is amazed by the Wonderland is introduced to Alice's Territory Construction Magic. When he inquires what they're doing here, Ryuhwan fires three shots at his chest, stating that they can kill each other and be killed. Tasha bleeds out and collapses on to his knees while cursing. Mordred is shocked by what happened and charges at her master's attacker. Fergus intercepts and restrains her on the ground, pointing his blade at her neck. He voices off at her reckless behavior and she calls him "fake pumpkin" in reply. Ryuhwan tells Mordred to relax and to look at Tasha, who is completely unharmed now. Tasha is surprised by his recovery, questioning how not even a drop of blood remained from his injuries when he felt the pain from it. Ryuhwan asks him if he really thought he could reach his level in just one month with ordinary methods, making Tasha accept his opinion by stating the limitation of not putting their lives on the line. Ryuhwan formally welcomes Tasha to Wonderland, the place that allows you to train with your life on the line. Tasha is surprised to discover the place wasn't just an ordinary village despite it's appearance. Alice floats down out of nowhere, introducing herself to Tasha and begins explaining. She reveals that Edea Florence installed her into Ryuhwan's Dimensional Gallery Glove as a training assistant program before he was excommunicated. Tasha shows his lack of understanding to this, seeing as he doesn't have one. Alice reaffirms what she said earlier, adding how Edea created her to allow Ryuhwan to train the way his master wanted and that it was her final gift to her student. Alice continues how she can turn her master's memory into reality within any space as long as it conforms with the conditions, elaborating how the current city they're in is based on a city Ryuhwan once visited. She asks Tasha to shoot anywhere in order to demonstrate the magic's property. Tasha fires at a building, destroying part of the wall in the process. Immediately after being damaged, the debris collects back to their previous positions, becoming what it originally was before. Both Tasha and Halloween are surprised by this. Alice describes how the power of the Wonderland restores any physical property that has been changed to the form Ryuhwan remembers and that it's being applied to everything within the dimension. She elaborates, stating that any physical damage, even death will be healed instantly as long as she doesn't release her control over them. Tasha is impressed by Alice, who despite her small size, is capable of wielding such amazing and useful magic. Tasha suddenly grabs and yells at Alice when he realizes that if they continue to return back to their original settings, he won't be able to increase his strength or magical power. Ryuhwan reveals that Tasha isn't lacking in either of those elements. He tells Tasha that in Wonderland, he will neither grow hungry or tired, meaning he can train and fight endlessly, but one thing will remain from this experience, which is his memories. He tells Tasha that they will use this setting to their advantage by fighting endlessly without consuming anything or resting, that way Tasha gains many experiences that should lead to him naturally controlling mana. Tasha protests against this form of exercise and questions how it can be life threatening when you recover instantly. Ryuhwan tells him not to worry, revealing that they still feel pain and that he should've gone through similar training with their master, but Tasha is clueless to this. Ryuhwan repeats a quote from their master to Tasha, "It might hurt so much that you'll feel like you're about to die, but you won't, so try to dodge it as best as you can". Characters in Order of Appearance #Tasha Godspell #Ryuhwan #Mordred #Fergus #Alice Fights and Events *Ryuhwan vs. Tasha Godspell (Started) Magic, Abilities and Skills used Magic used *Territory Construction Magic Weapons used *Beretta 92R Category:Chapters